


For My Family

by ale1623



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale1623/pseuds/ale1623
Summary: Five years ago they had lost everything. They lost friends, family and a part of themselves. But today everything changes. Those who died returned to support those who started this war for the universe. Recovering what was lost was always the goal, and here and now it is what it is.





	For My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it as much as I do. Ily<3

Smoke, fire, debris on wreckage and war cries wakandians, sorcerers and mythological warriors from all over the galaxy were heard through the Avengers' destroyed enclosure. Heroes of the entire universe with the same objective, destroy the great Titan Thanos. 

Five years ago they had lost everything. They lost friends, family and a part of themselves. But today everything changes. Those who died returned to support those who started this war for the universe. Recovering what was lost was always the goal, and here and now it is what it is. 

It proves the courage and hope of heroes who give everything for those who can not fight the battles that nobody else can. Sacrifices, deaths, nightmares, suffering and more is what a hero lives. But it never compares with the feeling of saving a life. Saving an entire galaxy and worlds beyond the knowledge of these men and women who give their lives at that precise moment ... well worth it. Because it is what a hero does. 

Some heroes are built, others are created and others are born. But there is a moment when every hero will be determined and will be remembered for that sacrifice that made him what he is now. And Peter Parker is one of those heroes. 

Peter Parker for many is just a child who was bitten by a radioactive spider and a certain uncle died in his arms when he was fourteen years old. Time passed and he met a man (a hero) who filled that great void in his heart that was so lacking. That man and boy with many mistakes on the road, became something more than mentor and apprentice. They became Father and son. Five years ago a father lost his first child. That son who taught him that a man can make mistakes but also love so deeply with every cell of your being. 

Five years ago that man lost his son in a war that determined the fate of the entire universe, but now that child has returned and is not willing to lose it again. Unfortunately destiny has others for that son and father. 

Fourteen million six hundred and five finals are the final futures for the end of this war. But there are always variables and errors within an equation. Doctor Stephen Strange never determined this ending and as always, destiny is a fucking bitch. 

...

My senses were out of control. I could hear and smell everything. My body ached for all the unimaginable places that could occur to me, but I can not lose sight of it at this moment. The fate of the universe is at stake. But also waking up after being fainted in space is not fun at all, absolutely not. But that they have been five years is a complete madness. 

To then return to earth in one of the thousands of portals of Doctor Strange and see all those heroes and allies that he had admired since he was a child and being part of them now is incredible and terrifying. And now fighting side by side with them is something I do not imagine in a million years. 

But nothing compares with the feeling of seeing Mr. Stark, my mentor ... my father. Being in front of him and watching his face with emotions that I had never seen before and then embrace ... felt good. Really good. Unfortunately, the battle continues and I am suddenly surrounded by powerful women to protect Thanos's glove. And from one moment to the next Captain America and Thor are shot down by Thanos, to then shoot down the super bright and powerful lady (What madness!) And in the end that leaves only the .... Mr. Stark with Thanos. It is there when I feel a terror go all over my spine and my senses intensify in all places. 

Something bad is going to happen, but really bad. Mr. Stark and Thanos face each other as hard as ever before in their lives. Both with completely different objectives. Save the universe or destroy it to the ground. From one moment to another he noticed that the gauntlet is thrown a few feet away on my feet and at that precise moment he makes a decision. I raise my face to observe the only three people who know what comes next. Dr. Strange holds up his trembling hand, seeing Mr. Stark with a raised finger, and that is when I understand the final result. Mr. Stark is the sacrifice by universe. And that makes my determination grow when Mr. Stark sees the glove, but he also watches my face and I see absolute terror when he realizes he is coming. 

"PETER DO NOT DO IT!" He screams with absolute despair that he had never heard before coming from him. For a moment it makes me think that I can not do this to him, but then I think of a world if Mr. Stark and I simply can not. I have to do it. 

He took the gauntlet in my hands and listened to the distant voice of Mr. Stark's terror and concern in the distance, but I choose to ignore it only to see Thanos straight in the eye and to observe all the suffering that caused the entire universe. 

I feel the power of the gems all over my body. It burns, burns like and hurts like never before in my life, but I do not care. This is by Aunt May, Ned, Mj, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, all the avengers and especially by Mr. Stark. Because nobody will die on my watch again. Not today. 

Thanos fixes his gaze on me and I can not say with certainty what he sees, but I can only think and say .... 

"And I'm Spiderman" and snapped his fingers.


End file.
